


making out in the kitchen

by simonspeaks



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, also i came up w this idea while camping and couldn't get it out of my head, and it's basically just them making out in the kitchen, please enjoy, this was purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonspeaks/pseuds/simonspeaks
Summary: some good ol' bois making out in the kitchen





	making out in the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> tw: food

**Baz:**

Snow has always been a lover of food, and that hasn’t changed in the slightest as he’s gotten older. So it’s only natural that he hangs out where the food is.

Whenever I cook anything, he’ll always come into our kitchen and sit on the counter just out of the way, and swing his legs back and forth like a little kid.

And he comes in now.

**Simon:**

_Oh my god, that smells delicious._

I wander into the kitchen of our apartment and find Baz cooking on the stove. Walking up behind him I wrap my arms around his middle and press a kiss to his neck.

**Baz:**

Simon kisses right below my ear (who’s the real vampire in our relationship?) then buries his face into the crook of my neck. He mumbles against my skin.

“Hmm?” I ask, wondering what he said.

He raises his head so it’s just his chin resting on my shoulder. “What’s for dinner?”

“Food.”

He pouts. “Come on, Basil.”

He knows that’s my weakness. Simon’s the only one who’s allowed to call me Basil. My father calls me Basilton (nobody’s ever called me Tyrannus), and everyone else calls me Baz. “It’s chicken and green beans.” I stir the pot with beans.

“It smells  _amazing,_ ” he says, gripping me tighter for just a moment before going over to his usual spot and hopping on the counter.

It takes me a moment to finish cooking both of them, but once I’m done, I pull the chicken out of the oven and pour the beans into a bowl.

“Alright, that just needs a few moments to cool down a bit before we can have dinner,” I say, walking over to Simon, standing in between his knees, my hands on his thighs.

My eyes are level with his chin, so I look up at his eyes. Simon smirks, looking down at me.

“Look who’s taller now,” he says.

I lean up to kiss him, just a peck, and then I take a step back. “Not for long, Snow.” And then I climb on top of his lap, hugging him so I stay on the kitchen counter.  _These really were not made for two 20-year-old boys to sit on top of,_  but what does that matter when I’m now taller than Simon.

**Simon:**

I grab Baz’s back, trying to keep him from falling backwards off the counter, and lean my head back against a cabinet. Once Baz regains his balance I slide my hands so they’re still holding him close to me.

“This isn’t fair,” I whine.

He kisses the tip of my nose. “Life isn’t fair, Simon.”

I use my right hand to bring his mouth near mine, and then I lean up and kiss him on the corner of his mouth.

His hands come to circle my shoulders, and he brushes his lips against mine, deepening the kiss.

He threads his fingers in my hair and swipes his tongue lazily across my bottom lip, and I part my lips to let him in.

Baz uses his teeth to pull on my bottom lip as he leans back ever so slightly.

I struggle to say “You’re gonna fall off!” which comes out more like “youw gwonna fwa ff!”

He leans closer to me and lets go of my lip. “What was that?” His eyebrow is quirked up and his eyes are gazing into mine.  _Fuck, they’re beautiful._  Correction,  _he’s_  beautiful.  
“You were gonna fall off the counter.”  
“Well then it’s good you warned me,” he says, teasing me.  
"Maybe you could’ve landed on your feet, being a vampire and all.”  
He rolls his eyes. “Cats and vampires aren’t the same thing, Snow.”  
“Well I know that, Baz.” I use my index finger to boop his nose.  
  


**Baz:**  
“What the  _fuck_  was that for.”  
Simon’s laughing so hard I’m afraid he’ll fall off too.   
“You-” laugh “You fell off the counter,” laugh “After I booped your  _nose._ ”  
“Yeah, and I fell on my arse.”  
“I guess-” laugh “Guess you’re not a cat then.”  
I feel a smile start to spread itself across my face.

Crowley, I love this idiot so much.


End file.
